Reaping Stars THE PERFECT SOLDIER
by Koijima
Summary: Kakyuuhime trusts a little moon princess to help save her beloved soldier. A helpful soldier is running around Tokyo. Usagi trusts her, but it's always been said that the moon bunny's always been a bit too trusting.


**Reaping Stars / THE PERFECT SOLDIER**

_Kakyuuhime trusts a little moon princess to help save her beloved soldier. A helpful soldier is running around Tokyo. Usagi trusts her, but it's always been said that the moon bunny's always been a bit too trusting._

* * *

**Intro.**

Rain poured and drenched the streets of Tokyo. Hino Rei, equipped with a purple umbrella and her school briefcase, hurried home to get started on her daily chores. The raven haired student jogged up the entrance steps of Hikawa Shrine. She spotted her grandfather tending to the hanging charms on a tree. She stopped before him to bow before hurrying inside and before he could get a word out. He gave a smile. His granddaughter was always in a hurry.

Across the city, a napping Tsukino Usagi laid her head on her desk and over sheets of paper she had been scribbling and writing on. She was still wearing her school uniform. She had fallen asleep by the sound of rain pattering against her window.

Luna, her feline companion and adviser, had crept into the moon princess's room. She shook her fur, wet from the rain, before leaping on to the desk in question.

"Usagichan's doing her homework?" she questioned herself before looking over what she could see. She read out loud, "Dear Seiya…"

Luna gave a sad smile.

"This has gotten to be her tenth letter so far."

Rei had changed into her red and white hakama and sat in front of the calm, glowing fire in the meditating room. She gave a silent chant, peering into the fire. She shut her eyes and mediated with her hands clasped together. She sat there for a good while before letting her shoulders slump.

"Nothing," she announced to herself, opening her eyes again.

The fire reflected off her eyes as she gazed into in once again.

"Why do I have this uneasy feeling?"

She waited for the fire to answer, but the fire did nothing out of the ordinary but cackled. She gave silly smile before placing a hand on her forehead.

"Maybe I'm becoming as senile as grandpa."

She rolled on the heels of her feet to stand as she put out the fire by tossing dirt over it. She looked at the smoke from the snuffed out fire once more before making her way out of the room. The rain was not letting up, but what caught her eyes was strange.

_Three falling stars?_

A sizzle and roar behind her caught her off guard. She spun around, alarmed, to find the fire she had just extinguished was blazing with brand new and terrifying fury. The angry flames were licking the ceiling of the room.

A familiar strangled cry captured her ear. Panic was written all over her face.

"Grandpa!?"

She forgets about being drenched by the rain and jetted out to help the elderly man.

A miserable Chiba Mamoru, carrying a bag of new schooling supplies in one arm and a navy umbrella in his other hand, strolled down the street Hikawa Shrine sat. He gave a heavy sigh, "Terrible day to have my car break down. Hopefully Usako won't be too upset about our date."

He looked up, seeing the three falling stars. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Odd. We shouldn't be able to see shooting stars in this weather."

A scream caught his attention.

"Reichan!"

He dropped everything to help out his friend.

An alert Rei, in fighting stance in front of her unconscious grandfather, watched as the luminous shadow figure zoom closer to the two. Rei pulled out a charm before chanting under her breath, "_Rin pyuo tou sha kai jin retsu sai zen_."

The demon was close to her face before she shouted, "**_Akuryou taisan_**!"

The tiny scroll, now hanging from the shadow's forehead, froze in place before giving an agonizing scream in Rei's face, dispelling in thin air. Rei hissed in pain and favored her left arm, now realizing the shadow had grabbed at her. There was a handprint burning through the sleeve of her hakama and sizzling at her skin.

"What is that thing?" she asked herself before kneeling to her grandfather and cradling him with her good arm, "You alright, grandpa?"

Behind Rei, a sizzling started to sound where she had dispersed the shadow demon. Her head spun around, her raven hair whipping around her, before two shadows stood, taking the place of the one.

"Damnit!" she cursed.

One demon rocketed towards them and the next followed, but she rolled out of the way in time with her grandfather in time. She cried out, hurting her burned arm. She pulled out another charm, wincing, but yelled out once it was knocked out her hand, her fingers stung and the piece of paper burnt to a crisp. She clutched the red henshin stick in her pocket after the moment of relief. A red rose had branch the pavement, wedging itself between the demons and Rei.

Usagi let out a big yawn, raising her arms above her head in a stretch and lifting her uniform shirt a bit. She wiped the sleepy tears from her eyes and frowned at the sight outside. She had hoped she would be asleep long enough for the rain to stop.

She sighed before gazing down at her sheets of paper. She picked up her pencil, staring at the letter.

_Dear Seiya,_

She tapped the end of the pencil on her desk in thought.

_I wish I could find a way to get these letters to you._

A bruised Tuxedo Kamen tossed his hat at one of the shadows as a distraction while Rei drug her grandfather to safety. He threw another deadly rose, creating a hole in a demon and expelling it.

Luna, curled up on Usagi's bed, watched the girl in thought.

_This is letter number fifteen._

The attack seemed to have only split the demon in half, creating two more in place.

_Anyways, how are you Seiya? How's everything on your planet? How's Taikisan? Yatenkun? Kakyuusama?_

Super Sailor Mars yelled out, _"Mars Flame Sniper!"_

She shot a burning arrow, fighting fire with fire, but it had only done the same as Kamen's red rose attack.

_I miss you guys…_

"_**STAR DEAD HIT!"**_

A black sphere, surrounded by crackling lightning and fire, came hurdling through the ground, breaking the pavement in its path, and into a few of the shadow demons, ripping them apart and dispelling them.

_Ara, there's these scary demon shadow things running around this week._

Mars, hurt and knelt to the ground, looked up to find a woman clad in black leather standing on top of the shrine's torii, the red gate entrance. Tuxedo Kamen limped to Mars' side and followed her line of sight.

_We haven't met any yet, but there's this other senshi, too, wiping them out. Don't know who she is, but I think she might be one of you guys. One of us. The good guys._

"Who are you?" Mars asked, feeling the woman's oddly warm silver eyes on her.

The large golden rings clasped around the waist of her leather body suit clung together as she leapt in front of the two. Looped golden swirls were embedded in her fuku. Her stern face grew into a warm smile.

"My name is Sailor Star Reaper," she answered, bowing her head gracefully, "Nice to finally meet you… Rei and Mamorusan."

The two of them tensed as she spoke of them with such familiarity. Flames ignited at Mars' fingertips.

_She's really pretty._

Reaper noticed, running a hand through her short messy mop of raven locks. She threw up both of her hands in defense with a nervous smile, "Hey, hey. No need for that."

"How do you know us?" a defensive Kamen demanded, struggling to get to his feet, readying a rose.

She does not answer while taking a step back, the heels of her thigh-high boots clicking the cracked pavement. She leapt a few feet back as the two watched her.

_I hope we can help her one day._

A few more dark balls of fire and lightning got rid of the rest of the demons before disappearing, leaving behind a trail of liquid fire.

Not too far away, where an apartment building was boarded up and falling apart, standing in an apartment with the walls torn apart was a man dressed sharply in a red suit. He looked out over the city, watching sparks fly over the Shinto shrine. The petals of the yellow rose sitting in the breast pocket of his suit jacket fluttered in the wind along with the man's raven ponytail. A smirk tugged at his lips as the three speaks of light landed near.

_Ne, Seiya… what's your planet like?_

* * *

Hey hey. Look who ain't dead. Yay, me. Man, it's been a while. Oh, and I don't own anything, but I kinda own Sailor Star Reaper. I think this is my third attempt trying to write this? Meh. It'll work this time.


End file.
